


Innocence comes to the new world

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, Blood, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Death, Demons, Gay, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sex, Smut, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Castiel, an angel of the lord has been given the job to go down to Earth as a outbreak of the undead overruns most of the world, to find out the cause while a holy civil war starts. There he will encounter more than he expected, the dead walking the Earth, groups of people trying to survive but among them, one man will change everything he thought he knew, the easily confused and naive angel is about to come across a man called, Jesus.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why is this happening? Don't you hear our cries? Our prayers? Why must we suffer such a horrible fate? Have we done so much wrong that this is what we must endure?”

A voice cried out, a preacher in a worn and blood stained robe, fighting for his life, fighting to stay alive another day, as a once normal human being and one he knew, tried ripping him apart, to eat his flesh. Another cry would escape him, it would be his last.. 

God was not listening, but that did not mean that cries and prayers went unheard. Angels above, they could hear all. Shocked and even unaware of how this had happened, or who had caused this. Many archangels such as Michael turned to blame Lucifer, but was it the former archangel who had been cast out and into Hell below? Unknowing, unaware.. some angels did not even care. The fate of humanity, it was not there's to bare. 

One angel stood out among the rest, one of the younger angels, his name, Castiel. He was a angel of the lord, a solider and while he understood nothing of the humans, of their ways of living, helping them he felt he needed to do, that God would want him to do. So the task, the job of finding out what had caused such chaos, was given to him and him alone. A vessel he would need and one he found in Jimmy Novak, a man in his early forties, a loving father and devoted husband who had willingly given his body for the angel to use, to help humanity, to save it. 

The sight of a celestial being would be too much for human eye's, blinded would not even begin to describe what would happen to a normal being. A bright white light would be what they would recall, if they lived at all, the loss of their eye's completely not their sight but their eye's, gone. Painful the experience would be to cast your eye's upon such a heavenly being. Communicating with such a being was also just as difficult, could make a human almost deaf, the sound of an angels voice, high pitched when being unaware of how to communicate with a normal being, Castiel made this mistake a few times before learning. 

Not used to his new human vessel, unaware of what would make him stick out even more so than he would with his lack of understanding the world. Dressed in a black suit, a white dress shirt underneath, a dark blue tie slightly adding some color to what he wore, over it a long tan trenchcoat, never would he had assumed that it would be this outfit that would make him stick out, he liked the outfit, it suited him so he thought just as much as the vessel did. 

His journey to find answers was about to begin. What would Castiel find along the way? Would he find the answers difficult to find? Would this turn out to be a human made disaster or would this be so much worse? First thing first, just where on Earth had Castiel even ended up? How would he find out such information? Lucky for him a sign would give him that answer. A large sign in the distance read Virginia. Now we were getting somewhere. Oceanic blue eye's gazing upon the land, the smell of death was everywhere.. rotting corpses of humans and animals all around.. 

When death was present and so much of it, normally Reapers were around.. but not a single one was in sight. This was strange, puzzling to the angel as he vanished from where he stood, only to reappear closer to the city. The stench of death stronger now. Blood was everywhere, on the ground, vehicles.. what remained of a human being. A human seeing such a sight would feel something, sadness, pain.. an angel did not have such a luxury.. but that would change for this angel with this journey. 

Miles away another was seeking answers, but not for what caused this outbreak. No this man was seeking answers for why a group continued to thrive while striking fear into others trying to live in this new world, that man was Paul Rovia, but many called him Jesus. The man was small, lanky in frame as many would perhaps describe the man from the group known as the Hilltop Colony. Sent on a run to scope out the Saviors sanctuary, just an update to see if anything had changed since his last visit there. 

It had been some time since he had gone, unknowing to him he wasn't alone back during that trip, Rick's son Carl had found his way into one of their van's, he wanted to go after Negan even if it was foolish plan, but it had in the end earned respect from the bat wielding psychopath leader, Negan. It was during this trip though other things had happened, Daryl Dixon had been set free and Sherry one of Negan's wives had left. So many memories flooding back to Jesus the closer he got to the Saviors camp. 

It seemed from the outside from where he hid, a little had changed. They had fortified the outside more than before, the walkers outside there were more and getting in now seemed more difficult. That was all thanks to one man who Negan had recently taken from Rick Grimes group in Alexandria, that was Eugene Porter. A sigh escaped Jesus as he shook his head. He would certainly have that to report back with, an actual attack on their camp would be foolish, they wouldn't be able to even get close enough to kill Negan, plus.. there were also the outposts and they had no idea just how many they had. Or even how many was in Negan's army. A lot of planning would need to go into this before they went to war.

War, it was going to happen whether they wanted it to or not. Three groups coming together to fight. Alexandria, The Kingdom and the Hilltop. All coming together as one to take out The Saviors.. if they wanted to live any longer, they had to take them out. The longer that group was around, the less likely it was that many of them would see many more days. 

One last glimpse at the sanctuary, the blue eye's of Jesus looking it over before he would turn and sneak away, heading back to his own group to report back to Maggie Rhee, the last name of her now deceased love, who Negan had taken from her. One of the many he had taken with his reign of terror. Just another innocent life taken.. so much death weighed on the man's heart, one death that had recently happened, Sasha Williams, he blamed himself for.. it should have been him that went to kill Negan, not her or Rosita.. it would have been his life taken instead of her's. 

A tear would roll down his left cheek as he stopped mid walk, placing his right hand on a tree. He couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't given the map.. none of this would have happened. He was responsible and nothing anyone said would change his mind on that. Her death.. was his fault. At least she was in a better place.. or so he hoped. He would have never guessed that Heaven was currently dealing with their own problems. 

He had to move, he couldn't let this thought bring him down. If he stayed here any longer two things could happen walkers or he could be found by members of the Saviors and that was the last he wanted. A deep breath escaped him as he hastily made his way back to Hilltop with his report.. however along his travel, he would find himself not completely alone.. 

The feeling of being watched, it caused a tingle down the man's spine. He swore he could feel piercing eye's watching his every move.. no matter how much he looked though, he saw no one. No living or walkers.. maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. How wrong he was. Castiel had felt the presence of a living being, life around here seemed scarce but he had felt it.. and it had brought him to Paul Rovia. 

Castiel was unsure if he should make himself known, but who else would he get any answers from about this situation? Would this man know? It wasn't like he could physically harm him, he was an angel after all, he could easily stop any sort of attack if he needed. A few more seconds of thought and the angel decided revealing himself would be a good choice, while it would likely startle the man, it needed to happen, the angel needed answers. 

Oh and startle it did.. Jesus would jump back nearly a inch off the ground when Castiel just appeared out of thin air. He could have sworn no one was in front of him seconds ago. Where did this guy come from? So many questions were on the mind of Jesus as he kept his distance.

“You really shouldn't just come out of nowhere like that.. you could get attacked that way.”

Jesus would say out as he kept his bandana covering his mouth. 

Castiel found it strange the way the man dressed, seemed odd what he was wearing. The look of confusion upon the angels face as he thought over the man's word's, what would he even say to that? Cas remained silent, which caused Jesus to become even more cautious of the man.

“Are you one of Negan's men?” 

The question came out, he had to ask.

“Negan? Who's.. Negan?”

The angel would ask, his head slightly tilted as a puzzled look showed clearly on his face.

“No, I am an angel of the lord.. my name is Castiel”

He didn't even think how that would sound, saying such a thing to a human, how one would react to hearing someone claim to be an angel, likely sounded ridiculous. 

Jesus seemed a bit confused and perhaps even shocked at what he had just heard. An angel of the lord? Was this guy for real?

“Right... nice to meet you, Castiel. My name's Paul Rovia, but my friend's call me Jesus”

Now that was likely a funny moment with what his nickname was. Pulling his bandana down now, seeing as he likely no longer needed it, Cas was quick to see why he was called Jesus, he did resemble him.

“You're not the real Jesus.. but you do look like him..”

Castiel would say out as he stepped closer, his eye's studying Jesus, who seemed a bit uncomfortable with this.

“Well this is awkward..”

Mumbled Jesus as he lifted his right hand up to lightly scratch under his chin. It was during this time the angel would realize that Jesus didn't believe what he was, but then again maybe he understood that. Seeing an angel wasn't normal. 

“You doubt what I am, one of those who has to see it to believe it.. is that common in humans?”

Castiel would question as he vanished right in front of Jesus' eye's.

“Holy.. shit..”

The word's slipped out as soon as that happened. A snap of Castiel's fingers and he was gone. Poof. No sign of him anywhere.

“No way.. this has to be all in my head.. I'm probably just hallucinating.. from dehydration..” 

“You are not hallucinating Paul Rovia..”

The angels voice came, causing the man to jump again as he turned quickly to face the angel who had appeared behind him.

“Y...y..you really are an..”

A nod would come from Castiel as he spoke.

“Angel. Yes.”

Jesus was finding it quite difficult to wrap his mind around that.. an angel.. here? Why? So many more questions filled his mind now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesus found himself wanting to ask so many questions by this time, only thing was deciding which question to start with and how to even word it. He wanted to ask why but it would be Castiel who would come to ask the first question on what was going on here on Earth. The young angel would take one more look around him, taking in his surroundings as he spoke.

“What has happened here? What has become of this world?”

Castiel would question with his head tilted, a puzzled look appearing clearly on his face. Jesus blinked as he heard this question. Was the angel seriously asking him what was going on?! How more fucked was this going to become?! Not even an angel knew what was going on. 

“You're a celestial being! Shouldn't you and God know what's going on?!”

Jesus was using a bit louder voice but was quick to think that over, if they started a yelling war, walkers would surely find them or much worse, Saviors.. neither of which Jesus wanted anything to deal with right now. Cas seemed a bit taken aback by the word's said by the man before him. 

While undead had walked the Earth before, it had been short lived and dealt with.. but this? This was not the same thing as before with the seals being broken. What just was this? Neither seemed to know.. this was disappointing for the angel as he thought of explaining the war that was going on and how this.. whatever this was, wasn't part of anything they had known about, nor was it something that had been written. 

Should he tell the one called Jesus, that there was a war and it all started after God just up and left? That wasn't part of his job, what he was sent here for was to find an answer and this man didn't have one for him. So much for finding an easy answer, on to a second plan.. if there was one to begin with. Jesus would take notice of the long silence between them before he would break it. 

“You really have no idea what's going on? God we really are doomed...”

Jesus would pause for a moment, his blue orbs staring at the angel as he spoke again

“Well if you really must know what is going on, if that is your purpose here, the world as we know it, as you and your almighty father made it, has changed.. overrun with the undead. People who were once human.. once.. dead.. coming back and ripping apart the living.. those ripped apart having to experience the most horrible pain imaginable, being ripped and eaten alive.. either lucky enough to die or doomed to become one of the very things that killed them.. zombie, walker, biter.. just some of the name's we've come to call.. them” 

Castiel seemed to be shocked to hear such a description. Silent he stood as he turned his back to Jesus, he was taking all of this information in and it certainly was not a answer he had expected to hear when he came down here. Was this the work of his brother Lucifer? Was this a way for him to get more souls for the war? So many questions.. no answers. If this wasn't Lucifer's work though.. what else could it be? Who could it be.. to have made something like this happen? Anger would appear upon the face of the angel as his hands clinched in fists of rage.

Crunching of leaves could be heard, a groan following.. louder and louder the sounds would come before a walker appeared from behind a tree. A male, missing a big section of his left side.. organs hanging out. His clothes torn and covered in blood. His mouth ajar and fresh blood dripping from his chin easily seen the closer he got. 

Castiel stepped forward, curious. He had to investigate this. The closer the angel became, he would notice the several attempts the deceased walking corpse would take snapping at him, trying to grab him, likely to rip him apart, exactly as Jesus had described.

“This.. was once human.. once one of my fathers creations..”

Cas would say out as he lifted his right hand up, placing it on the forehead. A light glow would be seen by Jesus as he watched the walker completely stop all movement before falling to the ground completely lifeless. 

The look on the angels features, there was no sign of remorse, no sign of any emotions as the two stared down at the walker. Jesus didn't know them, he didn't know a lot the ones he had killed, but each time he would show sadness, remorse and at times hatred.. but that last part was towards himself, he had to kill some he had once known, been close to. Seeing none of that from the angel.. he found himself questioning it. 

“Don't you have any sympathy.. any care to what or who you just killed.. or whatever it was you just did with your hand?”

Castiel's attention had been fully on the walker studying it for answers, but the more he looked it over, only more questions would arise. Emotions, that was something angels did not have the luxury to have, and hearing such a question brought up, Cas would respond.

“We lack the luxury”

Jesus found himself with his jaw ajar for a moment at what he had just heard

“Unbelievable”

Jesus would find himself saying out as he threw his hands up in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel would find himself tilting his head slightly, a puzzled look on his face as to why the man known as Jesus would care so much, it was obvious that he had no relation with the man that had been killed, he had no former friendship with them, and yet he cared greatly for what was done to the human who had been turned into a undead. This seemed to bring confusion to the angel. 

The look of disgust was plain as day on the facial features of Jesus as he stood with his back turned to the angel, before he had stepped beside him to see such a expression. Confusion still on his face as Jesus took notice by taking a glance at Castiel who stood now beside him. So many questions going through his mind, so many things not at all making any sense to him. 

“Just when I thought the bible couldn't get anymore confusing, or anything that explained angels. I don't remember it ever saying that angels lacked compassion. Sure it didn't paint any of you as being the kindest of celestial beings, but this is not what was expected.. but then again I don't think meeting an angel was even supposed to happen until.. Death” 

Jesus found himself bringing his right hand up, his fingers gently running over his temple in an attempt to ease the feeling of a ongoing headache. There was way too much going on for his mind to fathom. Castiel stood silent, remaining still for the most part, the only thing that seemed to move were his eye's, that looked from Jesus to the zombie or walker, the once walking corpse that he had just moments ago touched and finally laid to rest, no longer suffering this horrible fate. 

“Angels have come and gone here on Earth for centuries, I remember many things here, watching as the first fish made its way on land, an older brother telling me to not touch it, that great things would happen with it and the world as we knew it.. I remember Cain and Abel.. David and Goliath.. I have been around long enough to see much change, but I don't understand it all.. I have watched humans live and die and bring new life to this world, but this.. I've never seen this, I don't understand what's going on. I don't understand.. this” 

The angels voice was gruff as he spoke. Explaining things he remembered, which told Jesus just how long this angel had been around, or it at least gave him an idea of just how old this angel was, he was older than he could likely fathom. He still had problems wrapping his mind around the fact that he was even talking to an angel. 

“What can't you understand? The dead are walking the Earth! They are killing, tearing apart those of us who are still alive.. they are everywhere! We don't know why or how this even happened, and why an angel of all things is here now questioning that.. why don't you ask God?!” 

The mention of God, it caused Castiel to look away for a moment. How would he explain that he had never spoken or rather yet even seen God? His own creator, his father, he had never seen. Even if he had, he couldn't now.. he was no longer in Heaven. How could he just explain that to this man? Castiel found himself silent for a moment before turning his attention back to Jesus who was waiting for an answer from him. 

“God's gone..”

Jesus was not expecting that answer. His eye's blinking repeatedly as his mind tried to make sense of what he just heard, trying to process this new bit of information. 

“Gone?! What do you mean God's.. gone?!”

The angel had known this would have been the outcome once he had said that, but it was the only answer he could have said that at least made sense to say, but it brought more questions and with that Castiel would need to give more answers to the man.

“He's left Heaven, he's gone. He's here on Earth, but we aren't sure where.. Archangels have looked, we have looked.. I have looked..” 

How could God just leave? Why would he do such a thing? The more that Jesus tried to make any sense of this, the worse his headache seemed to become. A low groan would escape through his gritted teeth as his fingers rubbed over his temple, this time adding more pressure. 

“Well there goes any faith I had left in thinking God could stop this.. we must have done something so horrible to deserve this..” 

Castiel had many questions of his own, why had God left, why was this happening on Earth, why was this happening and who or what had done it. Yet those questions couldn't be answered, not by this man and not by another angel.. that left only one option. The angel would have to stay on Earth and find out what he could, but he couldn't do it alone.. he would need the help of Jesus.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesus was always trying his hardest to think that things could or would get better, that even people could change and be better than what they have become since the world became overrun by the undead. Those men and women of Negan's group the Saviors, he had faith, hope, that not all of them had to be killed, that there was a way to help them. 

Now here he stood wondering what was the point. What was the point of any of this? Was God furious with them, had he done this to wipe the world clean? To start anew? So many questions but there was no way to get any answers. Jesus found himself questioning so much since meeting this angel, but the sun was setting and he couldn't stay out here longer. 

“Night is almost upon us, we can't stay out here or we'll die.. or I will if I don't get back to my group. You're... welcome to come back with me” 

Bringing someone back would bring questions, but he was sure Maggie wouldn't have much of a problem with it as long as he didn't mention what he was, no way it would be believed anyhow, last thing he would need was the group to start thinking that he was losing it. A secret he would need to keep, at least for now. 

Castiel turned his attention to Jesus as he mentioned a group, this made the angel quite curious. There were more humans, surviving together with the man called Jesus. He wondered if they could bring him answers, but thinking back to asking Jesus, that thought vanished from thought, if any of them known, they would have likely shared such information with this man as well. 

“Thank you, I don't think my vessel.. would have a problem against these undead, but I will go with you, because I feel we can help each other” 

Vessel? The very word made Jesus raise a brow in confusion and interest on just what the angel was speaking about. Looking the angel over he was unsure of just what he was talking about, what was this vessel he spoke of? What was it? He was certainly beyond confused, maybe on their travel all the way back to the Hilltop, he would get to know more about this angel known as Castiel. 

Jesus finally began walking back the way he had come, walking at a quick pace so that they could get back there before the sun fully set. Last thing they needed was to be out when it became dark. That made it so much harder to see any walkers, and their surroundings. The angel was so used to getting around other ways, flying, but he was unsure if Jesus would accept that option to get from where they were to where they needed to go.

“I could get us there quicker if you would accept that help.. It would be quick”

Jesus would stop in his tracks as he turned back to look to Castiel, curious on what he meant by a faster way to travel, what could he do to get them anywhere quicker? It wasn't like he had a vehicle or anything like that. He didn't even think of flying, the thought just didn't seem to come to him as he stared at Castiel, curious. 

“How could we get anywhere quicker? Mind explaining that quickly?” 

Castiel would step forward as he gave a nod of his head. 

“Flying.” 

One word was all the angel needed to say for Jesus to understand. His eye's went wide at the very thought of flight. Well that sure as heck beat walking, if it was truly fast, and now he thought back to the sounds and he way he poofed around so quickly a little bit ago, was that him flying around? It had to be, the sound he heard earlier.. wing's. 

“Flying.. is that safe for.. me? I'm not going to explode or something?” 

Castiel would step closer as he gave a shake of his head as he heard the question of this exploding him. It certainly wouldn't do that. 

“You'll be safe, you may get dizzy for a brief moment but nothing worse will happen. If you wish to travel that way, just let me know. If not we can travel your way” 

It was his choice. They could continue their way back by walking or they could return to the Hilltop by flying. Well hearing that he may only get a slight bit dizzy, it seemed there was nothing wrong with using that way to travel. Only thing he had to worry about was someone seeing that, explaining it would certainly be difficult. 

“We can travel your way, but.. when we do it, keep us hidden from view. We have a few watching at the gates, if we're seen just, appearing.. there will be a lot of explaining to do.” 

Castiel seemed to take that in consideration, getting caught and this man having to explain him. He wouldn't want Jesus to have some trouble all because of him. A nod of his head as he placed his hand upon his shoulder and once again the sound of wing's and the two vanished. The walk alone would have taken them the remainder of the light left from the day, if lucky. But here they now were, with light still left in the day, just before the sun would set, a few walks away from the main gate of the Hilltop, and they had appeared in a secure place, surrounded by many trees. 

Like Castiel had said though, Jesus did indeed get dizzy, as he staggered, struggling to stand before leaning against the nearest tree. Well that was a different feeling all together, flight. Word's could not even describe that experience. 

“The gate is up ahead.. you can see it through the trees, sunlight still to spare. Let me do most of the talking, last thing we need is them finding out what you are.. it would cause confusion and maybe even chaos” 

Castiel watched as Jesus leaned against a tree to keep himself from falling over. He had gotten a bit dizzy and was likely still feeling the after effects of the flying experience with him. 

“I understand.” 

With that Jesus would lead the way, walking out from the trees that had kept them hidden from view and now made his way towards the large gate, Castiel following behind him. In a matter of minutes the two would be spotted by Enid, who had been on watch currently. A wide smile appeared upon her face as soon as she caught sight of Jesus and her voice now heard as she yelled out.

“Jesus has returned! Open the gates!”


	5. Chapter 5

The gates opened slowly, Jesus and Castiel walking through quickly to be greeted by Maggie Greene, who was extremely happy to see Jesus return and safely. A smile upon her face as she stepped towards Jesus, but she seemed to have a cautious look on her face as she caught sight of the newcomer with him. 

“Welcome back Jesus! I was starting to worry! Have you found anything out? I also see you brought back someone.. one of Negan's men?” 

Maggie looked Castiel over, she was a bit surprised to see how clean he was, if he was one of Negan's men he was well kept up unlike most of the Saviors. Jesus would shake his head as he heard the questions asked of the man he had brought back. 

“I have some information for you and this man, he is not one of Negan's, just a lone survivor, his name's Castiel, but let us discuss this elsewhere.” 

A brow raised by Maggie as she heard the man's name, Castiel was a strange name but she could get used to that and she was more than happy to hear that he wasn't part of Negan's group, even though having another to switch sides would have been nice, but for now Dwight would sort of do, if he was truly helping them. 

Jesus would look to Castiel for a moment before back to Maggie and leading the way to where he called home, a trailer. Up the few steps he had in front before opening the door and letting Maggie and Castiel go in first before he would walk in, closing the door behind him. 

“They have re-enforced the outside of the sanctuary, with the help of Eugene Porter, from what I have seen, watched, while I was out. They are using others that they took from other camps it seems to do the dirty work of putting walkers around the sanctuary, and they seem to have trucks coming in from their outposts, bringing in ammo and weapons. But I overheard one say that their big guns are kept at one of their outposts, we may need to get Dwight to tell us more” 

Maggie had sat herself down on a chair in the small trailer as she listened to this. Well this was some useful information. The group had gotten their hands on bigger guns, now what could that be? There was a lot of different weapons that it could be when saying 'big guns'. Worry swept over Maggie as she took a deep breath. 

“We will have Daryl contact him, maybe we can get information on these other outposts and find out where these other weapons are. We could use them to wipe Negan out.. to end his reign. Take out many of his group in the process after what they did!” 

A look of discomfort, sadness would appear upon the man's face as he reached his right hand out and placed it gently on Maggie's shoulder as he looked to her. 

“Maggie.. that isn't the way to do things.. killing isn't always the answer. We will find another way, a way to keep many alive, turn them from Negan, maybe.. we can keep many of his men here at Hilltop if it is called for, there's always other ways, I know what they have done, all of us have suffered by the hands of the Saviors, but we can't go around killing them all, if we do.. we're no better than them”

Castiel was highly confused by the conversation he was hearing. Who was Negan? Who were the Saviors and why was this man and group killing others? Why so much talk of death? None of it caused by the undead, so far that the angel could sense as he listened to the two speak constantly of this one group, this one man. Was he the cause of the undead? Another question coming to Castiel's mind.

“They need to pay for what they did Jesus.. after what they did to Glenn.. Abraham.. Sasha.. Denise.. Olivia.. and so many more. How can we allow them to live?” 

Tears would show in the eye's of Maggie as she named off many members of the group that had died by the hands of Negan and his group. So many had died and here Jesus was trying to save the lives of these people in Negan's group, this was a lot to fathom by Maggie, as her hands lifted up, covering her face. The tears had come from images of Glenn's death coming to her. 

“Negan will pay.. we will take him out once and for all. Those who follow him, many of them are forced, not all but many.. we can't kill them because of what he has forced on them Maggie” 

Jesus was right, Maggie could tell what he said, he was right. He was usually right. Why wasn't the leader for the Hilltop Colony? He would make a great leader, yet he had said a few times that he wasn't the leader type and had stood beside her instead and insisted that she was the leader that Hilltop deserved, instead of Gregory. 

Maggie's hands lowered as she took another deep breath, wiping the remaining tears from her eye's as she looked to Jesus, giving a nod of her head, showing that she understood. Her attention went from him to Castiel who had stood quiet the entire time. Standing up from where she had been sitting, causing Jesus to lower his hand from her shoulder.

“Castiel, you're welcome to stay here. Jesus seems to trust you enough to bring you back with him. Since it is getting late, I'll let you two sleep and maybe tomorrow you can answer some questions, just so we know a bit about you, if you're okay with that.” 

Castiel and Jesus gave each other a glance. What questions would he be asked? Likely one would be where he came from, and what was he going to say? Heaven? He would be laughed at surely and thought insane if he said such a thing. Maybe it wouldn't be asked, or so he hoped. 

“Yes.. tomorrow, I will answer what questions I can” 

Castiel would say out, the first time he had spoken since stepping foot inside the gates of the Hilltop. Maggie would give a warm smile in his direction before turning to Jesus, giving him the same warm smile before she would exit the trailer, leaving the two men alone for the remainder of the night. A deep breath would come from Jesus as lifted his right hand back up, this time to run his fingers through his beard. 

“Hopefully the questions she asks you tomorrow won't be too difficult for you to answer, without pointing out what you are” 

Castiel's attention on Jesus as he stood silent, there could be many different questions asked of him and lying was not exactly easy for him to do, if at all. He was an angel after all, lying was not meant to be something they should do. The both of them seemed to hope that he could answer them without mentioning Heaven, God or being an Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel's blue eye's would look from Jesus to the trailer, looking everything over. The place was tidy and small. A bed, a table a few chairs, a small fridge and counter. A small dresser to keep clothes in, a small bathroom and a love seat in a corner with a bookshelf. Seemed it had just about everything but smaller in seize. 

“May I ask you questions.. Jesus?” 

He found it a bit strange to call the man that, but it seemed to be what everyone called him and so calling him by his true name, Paul, may have been odd to the man before him. Jesus lower his right hand now as he moved some of his hair behind his ear as he gave a nod of his head. He didn't mind being asked questions, and maybe it would help the angel, well maybe.

“An angel with questions, not something I ever thought I would deal with. But sure, ask whatever you'd like, Castiel. I'll answer them best that I can” 

Questions, where to even start? He knew so little of humans and their ways, their technology and well this, whatever this was, it had him so very confused and seeking to learn what he could of all of it. Could Jesus teach him what he didn't know? He hoped he could, because who else could help him here? 

“Who is Negan? What are the.. Saviors?” 

The first questions that came from him was now asking about the man and group he had mentioned a few times now by Jesus and the woman Maggie he had just met. Whoever they were, they seemed to be trouble, causing death.. much death after hearing so many name's brought up, killed by the man or the group. Jesus would hear the first questions, he had a feeling these questions came up after hearing the conversation between himself and Maggie. 

“Negan, he is the leader of a group he calls the Saviors. They are a large group that kill those of us trying to survive, but they do it if they don't get what they want from us, half of our supplies, well what they consider 'half'. They take our weapons, leaving us defenseless for the most part.. keeping all the guns to themselves. They strike fear into other groups to doing what they want. Gathering supplies for them. Those who don't.. they end up suffering with losing people. My group and others have lost many by the hands of Negan and his group” 

Castiel tilted his head slightly to the right as he heard Jesus explain this man Negan and the Saviors. There seemed to be more behind that man and that group, but he was getting a lot of information on him and he didn't like what he was hearing, sounded like someone that needed to be dealt with and quickly. He would have dealt with him, but this was not his job, his reason for being here. He could not interfere in that. 

“He sounds.. like a horrible human being. He must be dealt with quickly. Is he, maybe behind this outbreak of the dead walking the Earth?” 

Now that was a question that had never come to Jesus. Negan being behind this whole thing. It would linger on his mind for a bit before he shook his head. There was no way that even Negan could have done this. Even if this a man made outbreak, Negan didn't seem smart enough to do such a thing, but then again if it was a accident, even that wouldn't fit Negan. He didn't look like a man of science. 

“Unlikely, he is just another dealing with this, like we are. But in a different way.. a horrible way. He will be dealt with when we can find a way to defeat him” 

Jesus would fall silent as he took his jacket off, following with his gloves and his boots and bandana, leaving him in a shirt and his jeans. Feeling for comfortable with the rest of that off as he folded his bandana and put it in a drawer, while he put his boots next to his door on a small mat. Putting his gloves on top of the dresser as he turned to Castiel who seemed to be watching him closely with interest and confusion on his face. 

“When you were looking around, you seemed to be showing signs of confusion and interest. I take it angels don't get out much” 

Jesus would say jokingly. Of course Castiel would blink in confusion as he heard that, his head still tilted as he looked to Jesus, who had chuckled for a second, which made him assume he was trying to be funny with that, making a joke. 

“That was a bad joke, if you were trying to make one. But.. you are right, in my case. I am confused on many things, I don't understand many things here on Earth.. not just with what is happening” 

Jesus raised a brow as he heard what Castiel would come to admit to him. Just what did Castiel not know? Were angels all like this? So unknowing of the world, human behavior and technology? If so this man was like a baby in a trench coat. 

“What do you not understand? I mean I know you don't know anything about the undead walking the Earth, which still is a surprise, but what else don't you know, Castiel?” 

The angels attention had stayed on Jesus, watching him and every move he had made, even when he was removing a few of his clothes and now as he stepped closer to him, not at all understanding personal space, he would speak up as he heard the question asked of him. 

“Many things, I could make a list but it would be a long one..”

Jesus blinked when he noticed how close Castiel was. Blinking several times before he'd give off a nervous like smile. It showed that the angel was unknowing of many things and personal space was one of them. If that was on the list, he wondered what else was. 

“Well it seems you lack the knowledge of personal space. We'll have to work on that” 

Castiel's head tilted at the mention of personal space. Silent as he looked the expression on the face of Jesus, he seemed slightly nervous, uncomfortable. Stepping back, he would look down for a brief moment.

“Sorry... One of the many things I will have to learn to.. understand” 

Just one of the many things he would need to learn to understand, Jesus wondered just how little he knew. He had expected angels to be almost all knowing, not as much as God himself of course, but at least more knowing. Many questions on his own mind, he wondered if he should be the one asking questions, maybe to understand Castiel more, if he were to stay around Hilltop. So far all he knew about him was that he was there to find out why this outbreak was happening, he could learn more.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesus would look to Castiel as he sat on his neatly made bed, a smile appearing as he kept his attention on the angel. He was full of questions, but then again the two of them were. Both also seeking answers to these many questions, maybe some of them would get answered soon, well he hoped. A quick glance out a window, it was pitch black outside, he could see that through a small tear in the curtain he had over the window. 

“I have so many questions that I would like to ask you Castiel, but it's getting really late, we should get some sleep, the questions can wait until tomorrow. You're welcome to share my bed, it is big enough for the both of us, if not.. the love seat, though small, is comfortable and I have a second blanket” 

The smile upon his face remained as Castiel and Jesus looked to one another. The offer that Jesus had made seemed to be a bit surprising to the angel, he hadn't expected someone to be so kind to him, after just meeting him, but this man seemed to be kind, Jesus.. the name seemed to fit him well. He was beginning to understand why he was given the name. 

“Angels, we.. don't require sleep. We don't need to rest, eat, drink.. urinate..” 

The eye's of Jesus went wide upon hearing the things that Castiel said. The last thing he said certainly he didn't expect to hear him say. A slight chuckle escaped from him as he gave a nod of his head. Seemed he had learned a few things about the angel in a matter of seconds. Certainly surprising things to learn. 

“I will try to remember that. I assume, you don't get sick or can't get injured? Sorry, I shouldn't be asking questions, I should get some sleep, this stuff can wait for tomorrow. Even though I am just so curious about you”

A yawn escaped Jesus as he laid himself down on the bed, bringing the blanket over most of him as Castiel watched him, sitting on a chair nearest the bed, watching him. His eye's grew heavy, he needed his sleep if he were to be of any use to anyone tomorrow. Castiel spoke in a whisper as he watched every move Jesus made.

“I will watch over you as you sleep, since I don't require it. I will answer more of your questions tomorrow if you have any, as well as answer Maggie's. Sleep well, Jesus” 

The last word's would reaching Jesus before sleep washed over him, he was a lot more tired than he had let on for the last hour or so, but it showed as soon as he fell asleep and how quickly he did. Hours passed, night would come and go and all the while Castiel kept his word, watching over Jesus as he slept. 

Castiel had moved himself from the chair to the bed, gently sitting on it where there was room still left over. His eye's watching Jesus closely, the closer he got the easier he could read him, his thoughts. His index finger and the second finger of his left hand gently touched the forehead of Jesus. He was dreaming, a peaceful dream it seemed. He could see the images of a lake, a small wooden picnic table and there sat Jesus looking out, a sky blue and the sun shinning and a beautiful lake before him. It seemed to bring happiness and peace to Jesus, this dream, likely something he once experienced before the world changed to what it was today. 

Castiel would lower his hand from the forehead of Jesus, as he thought of the image he had seen. A image of a little part of his fathers creation before it had been changed into something a lot less beautiful. He wondered if there were still places like that, still places just as beautiful, places untouched maybe. 

The remaining hours of night would soon pass, sunlight seeping in through the worn and ripped curtain that covered the window. A low groan would escape Jesus as he felt the suns rays upon his face, the sound from him causing Castiel to turn his attention from a book he had been looking over, to Jesus as he watched the man sit up, rubbing the sleep from his eye's. 

Castiel was curious on what it felt like to sleep, he had watched Jesus sleep for hours and had seen the change of his body, his breathing slow and not really a sound coming from him, but a smile had been on his face and he knew the reason why, the nice dream that he had seen when he had touched his head, it certainly was a peaceful dream to have a better thing to see when sleeping then what the world had now become. 

Jesus would turn his attention to Castiel, noticing him holding one of his few books in his possession. A book on animals, which wasn't all that surprising since most of the people in this group had once been farmers and tried to still be farmers to survive in this world. Each time they grew enough food though, Negan and his group would take more than half of their supplies, leaving them with just enough to get by but always leaving them to worry if they would have enough before the next pick-up from the Saviors. 

“Did you.. sleep well?” 

Castiel would finally ask as he spoke up, closing the book and setting it down as his attention focused on Jesus now, who turned in the bed, standing to his feet before walking into his small bathroom, silence between the two before Jesus would come back with his facial hair dripping wet and in his hands a small piece of cloth to likely dry his face. He had likely washed his face with some water to wake himself up better. 

“I slept well, I had a nice enough dream to get some sleep this time”

The angel would look from Jesus to the cover of the book that had all sorts of animals on it, one that he seemed to like were bees, he had been reading a few pages on them and even growing curious if he would find one in this world still. His attention going from the cover of the book and back to Jesus as he spoke. 

“You dreamed about a lake.. I saw it.. it was peaceful” 

Jesus blinked, how did he know about his dream? How had he seen it? How was that even possible. Blinking several times Jesus would respond. 

“What do you mean.. you saw it?” 

Castiel looked down once again, looking only at the cover of the book as he thought how he would answer such a question. Explaining what he did, would that be odd? Would that anger Jesus? He was unsure, but not telling him would only make it worse most likely.. so he had to tell him exactly what he did, it was the only way he could explain it. There was no other way.


	8. Chapter 8

“I touched your forehead while you were asleep.. I was curious, you looked so at peace.” 

The look of surprise would appear upon the face of Jesus as he heard the response to his question. Castiel had been able to see his dream by touching him? It seemed angels really had a lot of powers that no human could exactly understand. It did make Jesus grow quite curious though.

“You could see my dream just by touching me? I feel a little weird about that, but since there was no harm done, let's just be sure you eventually learn the meaning of personal space” 

Castiel would give a nod of his head, showing that he was in fact listening. In time he was sure he would learn what that meant, well if he was down here long enough to find out. Jesus lifted himself up from the bed, grabbing a few clothes a new shirt and underwear and a different pair of jeans, but he would grab the same jacket and bandana from yesterday, before he disappeared into the bathroom.

“Jesus... that place in your dream, was it a place you went to before all of this?” 

Castiel couldn't stop himself from asking the question as he stood on the other side of the closed door. Jesus on the other side was silent for a few moment's as he heard the question asked. A slight flashback of a younger him, a much younger him came to him and that very same scene from his dream came as clear as day. 

“Yes, it was a place I used to go when I was a young boy. It was close to home, I would just go there and sit. Meditate. Think.. it was always so peaceful...” 

Jesus found himself tearing up as the images came to him. His head lowered as his eye's shut tightly. He could see the once beautiful scene change into something much less beautiful after the world changed. The lake was full now of floating corpses, garbage and the water itself dark. No more peace remained there.. 

“It isn't like that anymore.. I try to keep that memory of what I saw alive. It is what helps me sleep at night” 

Jesus wiped a tear away as he started cleaning himself up and changing, as Castiel walked away, trying to imagine how much that place meant to him. Maybe it meant the same to him as a autistic man's own private Heaven made him happy, at peace. The way the place looked, how it seemed to make Jesus feel, maybe they felt the same on some level. 

His attention went from that thought to the door opening and out stepping Jesus. Both looking at one another in silence for what seemed like minutes when it was only seconds. A knock on the door made both blink and turn their attention to the sound, Jesus cleared his throat as he opened the door to see Enid, the young woman from Rick's group in Alexandria had been helping with the Hilltop lately, and was now likely here to tell him that Maggie was waiting. He was right in his assumption. 

“Maggie's waiting for you both. Breakfast will be finished in a few minutes. She wanted me to tell you before I went off to help a few others..” 

With that Enid gave a quick glance to Castiel, before she walked off not saying another word, leaving the two alone as Jesus closed the door. A few drips of water would catch his attention, as he messed with his facial hair for a moment, quick to grab a small cloth to dry it with, before he turned his attention to Castiel. The man was wearing the exact same clothes he had on yesterday, he couldn't go around wearing the same clothes.. could he?

“I don't know much if anything about angels, other than what I read.. which looks to have been wrong, since I don't see you wearing a white robe, wing's and a halo.. and harp. So, makes me wonder, what you do for clothes.. you can't continue to wear that, it would.. smell after awhile, right?” 

Castiel tilted his head upon hearing Jesus mention his clothes. As well as what he assumed an angel to look like when one would appear. The angel stood silent for a brief moment before he would respond to Jesus. 

“Wing's, I have.. you just haven't seen them yet. The rest.. not something we use. Not all of us. Angels.. we, don't sweat. I don't know if we.. smell. Do I smell?” 

Castiel hadn't ever really had that come up, if angels smelled. Did he smell? Do angels have a smell? This made him curious. Jesus blinked a few times as he heard Castiel explain that he did have wing's, but he hadn't seen them. That halo's, harps and white robes weren't exactly something all angels had or if they did it was maybe certain angels, he could only guess on that. But what he would hear next made him slightly chuckle, Castiel asking him if he smelled. He hadn't thought of that until the question was asked. 

“Now that I think about it.. I can't say you do. All I smelled was the usual smell of a rotting corpse. Here right now, I don't smell anything different. So I guess angels don't have a.. smell. But still.. we need to change your clothes or something, they look clean though.. but maybe you can borrow one of my shirts for now. You can wear the rest.” 

Castiel didn't quite understand the reason on why he should change, what reason was there, if his clothes weren't torn or stained, even if they had been he could have easily changed that. Perhaps it was something humans had to do and maybe Jesus was only trying to help him so that no one expected him to be anything other than human. 

“This is so I appear.. more.. human, correct?” 

Castiel would question as Jesus looked through one of his dresser drawers for a shirt. A white long sleeved buttoned down shirt would do, he hoped it would fit him. Jesus would reach his hand out with the shirt out to the angel to take, Castiel blinked for a moment before he would start taking his trench coat off, and then his own shirt. 

“Castiel..” 

Jesus turned his head away for a moment as he felt it likely not right to watch an angel undress, and he was sure Castiel had no idea that he should change in another room. It was a bit too late to explain that as the angel already took his shirt off, standing before Jesus, who's cheeks seemed to become flushed at the slight sight before him. 

“I have a lot to teach you.. when changing, one usually uses another room for privacy, like I did earlier..”

When he would look up, Castiel was buttoning up the shirt, having some difficulty with the buttons and now his tie. Really showed that he wasn't familiar with a lot, even something as simple as clothes and then there was him lacking the knowledge of personal space and privacy, it made him wonder just what else Castiel didn't know. 

“Did I.. make you uncomfortable? I am new to this.. sorry” 

Uncomfortable, did that make him uncomfortable? Jesus wasn't sure that was the word he would use to describe how it made him feel. Being in the presence of an angel, of a celestial being.. he felt unworthy of such a thing, with actions he had done in the past, with his sexuality, he felt it likely wrong on so many levels, but then again he was only ever told that being gay was a sin, and that someone like him would be going to Hell when they died. 

“Not uncomfortable.. just, I don't think I'm really worthy enough to be around a celestial being.. and seeing such a thing, I won't go into that. We shouldn't keep Maggie waiting” 

Castiel tilted his head as he messed around with his tie a few seconds longer before Jesus would step towards him to help him, straightening it and making it look better than the way the angel had it. Clearing his throat now as he stepped back, as Castiel spoke. 

“Unworthy, do you think that because of your sexual orientation Jesus?” 

Jesus blinked as he looked to Castiel. Did he know? With the question he now asked, he had to have known. Why else would he have said that? Did he find out when he had touched him last night as he slept? Or did he know way before that, perhaps when they first met. 

“It's a sin, isn't it? Being.. gay” 

Castiel was well aware of it, he figured it out when they first met, but it hadn't mattered at all, nor did it now. The question now asked if being that way was a sin, would make Castiel shake his head. 

“Angels.. me, even God, we are utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. We don't frown upon someone's choice of being straight, gay or bi-sexual or any of that. That is not going to send you to Hell.” 

Jesus seemed shocked to hear such a thing. All the books he had read, all the things that he had heard long ago about how his sexual orientation would send him directly to Hell, it had all been false. Well that was one less thing he had to worry about, it seemed to help him knowing that. A smile would reappear upon his face as he looked to Castiel.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.. but enough about that. Let us go. I'm sure Maggie's wondering where we are at this moment” 

Castiel would give a nod as the two exited the trailer, the angel putting his trench coat back on as the two made their way towards Barrington house, where inside the smell of food filled the room as the two entered the kitchen area where Maggie sat waiting, three plates of food on the table as she smiled to each of them, as she gestured for them to sit. Much needed to be discussed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jesus and Castiel would look to Maggie before looking to each other. While Jesus knew that Castiel didn't need to eat, he couldn't exactly tell Maggie that, nor could Castiel, one it would either seem rude for him to not eat the food that she had prepared, which Castiel even thought over as he stood silent. The thought of eating was weird for the angel to say the least. 

Castiel would be the first to sit as he watched Jesus do the same seconds later. He hadn't eaten before and so was not familiar with the utensils in front of him. Castiel would look to Jesus for some sort of help. It didn't take long for Jesus to pick up on that as he picked up the fork, using it to stab the fork into the pieces of egg and sausage on his plate, before lifting it up and placing it in his mouth slowly, the fork then lowered with no food on it. The angel blinked for a moment before he would mimic the actions. 

The taste of food was odd, he tasted every molecule, which was different than what a human would taste. Castiel continued to eat though, as to not upset the woman who had taken time out of her morning to make a meal for all of them, including a stranger that she knew nothing about, but that was going to change. Maggie would take a sip of the water she had poured in a small glass, before placing one in front of each of them. 

“So Castiel, where do you come from?” 

The very first question and already Castiel had no idea what to say, how to even answer that without saying Heaven. He was quick to look towards Jesus, unsure of what he should even say. His eye's went from Jesus to the remaining food on his plate as he spoke out.

“Far from here.” 

The answer made Maggie raise a brow as she tried to figure what he may have meant. It was a odd way to answer, it seemed to at least mean he wasn't from Virginia. Could have meant anything, which made Maggie curious even more, and Jesus though quiet, was nervous.

“Are you from up-north?”

Jesus gave a quick glance to Maggie as he finished the last of his water, before turning his attention to Castiel, curious on just how he would answer that. If he said no, maybe she would assume he was from elsewhere and leave it at that, if he answered.. Heaven, and he hoped he wouldn't, so much could happen. 

“You could say that, yes” 

Maggie would give a nod of her head. She seemed to understand that it was likely hard for a stranger to open up to another that they had just met and so she would drop the subject for now. But she had other questions. 

“You and Jesus met while he was returning from some work he had been asked to do, how did that happen?” 

Again another tricky question to answer. He couldn't just say that he felt the feeling of a living human being and it brought him to Jesus and that he had just appeared to him, that would make him sound crazy, he would need to come up with something, unless Jesus had any ideas. Both remained silent.  


“I was separated from family, found myself here in.. Virginia.. and I came across Jesus. Not much to tell”  


Well he wasn't lying. He was separated from his family, sent from Heaven did separate him from his other brothers and sisters. He had found himself in the state of Virginia, the sign he had come across gave him that bit of information and he did come across Jesus, there hadn't been much else to tell, other than their conversation and the walking corpse that he had taken care of.  


Maggie would finish up her own plate, a few seconds before Jesus, leaving Castiel the last to finish eating as he looked to the two of them before putting his attention on the food, that tasted quite odd to him, he couldn't just stop eating, it would be rude and make the woman question him more most likely. Forcing the food down, in a few more minutes as Maggie spoke.  


“I know we're strangers to you and opening up can be difficult, but if you plan on staying here, if you do that is, maybe tell us a little about yourself Castiel?  


Jesus remained quiet as Maggie questioned Castiel, she had a right to ask him questions to get to know the newcomer that may stay with them at the Hilltop, well a part of Jesus wanted him to stay, to learn more about him and maybe he'd make a friend, a friend.. with an angel. Crazy to think about, so he thought. 

Castiel, now he had a way to answer this now that he thought about it. He wouldn't exactly be lying either if he said any of this information, while it wasn't really his information it was his vessels information, Jimmy Novak. So he wouldn't actually be lying with what he was about to tell Maggie and Jesus. 

“I was married, I had a daughter. I lived in Illinois, regular desk job, a decent house, I had friends, some other family, in-laws mostly. All of it was taken from me. I got separated from it all, from them.. and here I am.”

Well hearing that certainly had Maggie believing that the newcomer was normal, and just another survivor like the rest of them, Jesus however.. would hide any such emotion or reaction from hearing that, as he stood and collected the plates from each of them, cleaning up so Maggie didn't have to. It was obvious Castiel was finished as he left a few pieces on his plate, but had forced most of the food down. 

“Well Castiel, I think I only have two more questions for you. Have you killed anyone? Living or undead... and do you plan on staying and becoming part of the Hilltop Colony?”

Both of those questions were important and needed to be answered. Castiel sat in thought. He had killed once while being here, and he wouldn't deny that. Now, staying.. that he wasn't so sure. He had no real idea how long he would even be on Earth, while trying to find out and fix what caused all of this to happen to begin with. 

“Yes, I have killed.. none of the living, just the dead that walk.. Staying, if that is what Jesus wishes of me to do, I will stay here, until I am needed elsewhere” 

Jesus turned around quickly upon hearing his name mentioned and the fact that it was his call, his choice, for Castiel to stay. Blinking several times as he heard it repeat in his mind. He didn't take much time to think that over. 

“I would.. I really would like it if you stayed with us, Castiel”


	10. Chapter 10

Jesus and Castiel stared at one another as Maggie watched the two of them in silence. Only once she cleared her throat did the two realize they had made things a bit awkward after a few moments of just silence and staring back at one another, forgetting that Maggie was even in the room for that brief moment. 

“Maybe I should leave you two alone.” 

Maggie would say with a slight chuckle coming from her as she stood up from the table, grabbing her glass to refill it with water as Jesus looked down and Castiel, the look on his face was of pure confusion, unsure of why Maggie would have said that and what made it so funny, Jesus knew however what she was thinking. 

“Why would we need to be.. alone? And what is so funny?” 

Questioned Castiel as he tilted his head, the look of confusion still on his face as he looked from Jesus to Maggie, wanting some sort of answer. Jesus would remain quiet, he couldn't bring himself to mention just what was on Maggie's mind. 

“Oh, no reason. I was probably overthinking a bit on something. But, I should leave you two anyhow, I have some things to do. Jesus, maybe a little later you can go on a supply run? See if you can find anything, after that last visit from Negan and his group, we're running low on medical supplies..” 

Castiel was still confused, his question hadn't been answered by Maggie, instead the subject had been changed to that of a supply run, and once again the mention of Negan and the Saviors were brought up, as well as Jesus going to find or try to find medical supplies because they were low on them, because of that group, seemed they were a lot of trouble. 

Jesus would give a nod of his head as he looked to Maggie. He knew anything he found would be useful, food or medical supplies, even clothing. It was all needed after that last haul taken away by the Saviors. What they considered half was ridiculous, but there was nothing that they could do about it, not until now. Now that they were collecting weapons, becoming one as all three groups started working together, all in a effort to take down Negan once and for all. 

Maggie gave one last glance to the two of them before she finished her glass of water, setting it down in the sink before exiting the kitchen. Though pregnant, she was still ready to fight and still training those who were willing to fight to bring Negan down, how to use weapons, anything of any use from guns to bows. Now, the two were once again alone, both silent at least until they heard Maggie finally leave Barrington House. Now while she had just heard that Castiel had formally had a wife and child, the thought of him being interested in Jesus still crossed her mind, due to how the two seemed to be often looking at each other, to bring her to such a thought of the two maybe becoming close, even after just meeting. 

“What did Maggie mean...?”

Castiel would finally ask once the two were completely alone. Jesus lowered his head again as he shook his head, how could he find it in himself to say it? To say what Maggie had begun to assume, even after the two had just met. Castiel could sense that there was something, but what.. wasn't so very clear to him. 

“Maggie.. she said that because she assumes we're a thing.” 

A thing? What did Jesus mean by that, what did it mean that Maggie assumed that they were a thing? Castiel blinked in confusion as he tried to make any real sense of that. More questions, always more questions. 

“A thing? I don't understand” 

Of course he didn't understand. Jesus had a feeling a strong feeling that he wouldn't understand what he meant by that, which would mean that he would need to explain it even more, better than he had, but would that even help? Would Castiel understand it if he tried to explain it in a different way than he had just a second ago. 

“She thinks.. even though we just met, we may have something between us. That we may like one another in a more intimate way, that we're.. sexually involved. Is what she was assuming when she said that, because of the way we were looking at each other..” 

Castiel knew to an extent what sex was, while he had never had the luxury of doing that sort of thing, because he was busy with other things, it was something he still knew of. Why Maggie would think that made him want to question her, but the woman was already gone, and while the thought of going after her was on his mind, he thought it best not to, it would likely only confuse him even more.

“So, angels have the ability to lie huh?”

Jesus would say after some silence between the two of them. He had just finished wiping the last plate clean and set it aside as he turned his attention to the angel. Castiel stood looking back, puzzled as to why Jesus had said that. Only to realize a few seconds later he was saying that because of what he had said about having a wife and kid at one point. 

“What I said to Maggie was not a lie. My vessel had a family, I was just saying that so I came off as.. human, normal.”

There he went again, vessel. What was this vessel he spoke of again. He had wanted to ask him earlier but he hadn't, but now? Now he had to ask about this vessel thing, whatever it is.

“Vessel? What do you mean by a vessel?” 

Silence between the two of them as they stared back at one another as they stood in the kitchen area of Barrington house. Castiel hadn't explained that yet and it made sense now that he should have explained it to him a little before this so he wouldn't have been so surprised during their breakfast with Maggie. 

“My vessel, this.. as many call it, a meat suit. This is my human vessel, he was once known as Jimmy Novak, he had a family but he willingly let me use his human body as my way of being here on Earth, he was a loyal man of God. This is not my true form. My true form is as big as your Chrysler building”

Jesus seemed shocked as his eye's went wide as he tried to imagine Castiel's true form. As tall as the Chrysler building was certainly something to imagine, he assumed seeing an angels true form was not something a mere human could actually see, so asking such a thing was likely a waste of time. 

“Well looks like I learned a lot this morning about you Castiel and will continue to learn a lot about you, the longer you stay here. Which.. brings me to my next question. Why did you leave it up to me on wanting you here or not? Why was it my choice if you stayed or not?”


	11. Chapter 11

That was a good question, why had it been all up to Jesus for Castiel to stay or not? Castiel stood silent as he thought of the best way to answer the question asked of him. He could have been quick to answer and said it was just because he wanted it to sound nicer than saying that he would stay until he found out the reason behind this outbreak. Was he only staying for that? 

There was more to it though, Castiel didn't trust anyone else and moving on to find another would likely cause him problems and time here would have likely just been a waste. Staying seemed like the best choice, he had made a friend with the one called Jesus, and the woman he had just met, Maggie, had begun to trust him. 

Now that he thought about it, Maggie hadn't really introduced herself to him. Things had been so rushed, she had been questioning him so much that she likely forgot to really introduce herself. He was sure in time it would happen, but for now she seemed busy, more important things to take care of at this time. 

“I thought it would be a good choice in the end if I let you choose if I stay or go. I don't know how long I will be here, it could be a short stay if I figure out what caused this... or it could end up being a long stay if this turns out to be more difficult. So I thought it best if you choose, this is your group, these people seem to trust you with many things, it seemed only right.” 

Those of the Hilltop Colony did trust Jesus, they trusted his word, his judgment and more. How he wasn't the leader was hard for Castiel to understand. He had no real idea who the actual leader of this group was, while it seemed to be Maggie, he had a feeling she was just acting as the leader, while their so called leader Gregory was elsewhere at this time. 

“This isn't my group, I mean yes I'm part of the group, but I'm not their leader or anything. They do trust me, I am almost like the peace keeper here a lot of the time. Our leader.. Gregory, he's, I'm not really sure where he is. Maggie is currently taking over, and I hope it stays like that. She's the leader this group needs. We only followed Gregory because no one else would step up.” 

That answered many thoughts, questions that Castiel had thought of asking. So this man Gregory was their leader, and their leader was gone. That thought, it made him think of how God was gone, the two had that in common. They were part of a flock.. a herd of sheep without their Shepard. Lost and confused and questioning, calling out for help, for answers, only for it to go ignored, for there only to be silence. Yet, for the Hilltop, someone stepped up, Maggie. For Heaven, that had yet to still happen. Someone to step up, to take charge and make things right. 

The mention of not knowing where their actual leader Gregory was, once again Castiel wondered if he was behind all of this, anyone could be a suspect, all things had to be considered. Castiel would think for a moment as he thought of what to ask Jesus, what he may say to him as the two started to open up a little bit with each other. 

“This man, Gregory.. he couldn't be behind this outbreak could he? If he did, maybe he did it seeking power, leadership over you all. I have seen man try many things to gain power..” 

Jesus blinked as he heard Castiel's question. Gregory, behind this? He knew that was likely impossible. One man couldn't be behind this, this was way bigger than that, if it was in fact a man made disaster. He could see where the angel would be curious though, asking that question to first find out if it was Negan and now Gregory, but if this was human made, it would have had to be a group of people, not a single person, with how far and wide this had spread. 

“If this is a man made disaster, there's no way it was one man. A single person couldn't do this, a group? Likely, if this was man made. Could have been a accident too, nothing intentional.. with as big as this has gotten though, how wide it has spread.. it is hard to really say, but I don't think Gregory is behind it. I may not like him and his leadership skills but he couldn't have done this” 

Castiel would take everything that Jesus said in consideration. He seemed to know what he was talking about, he seemed rather smart, even if he had no real answer as to who may be behind this outbreak of the dead walking the Earth. As time passed he was starting to wonder if this was something done by Lucifer or maybe another supernatural being. There was a lot of work to be done, and Castiel had a feeling that Jesus could help him. 

“Before the dead started walking the Earth, did you ever see anything out of the ordinary? Something that didn't seem like it.. belonged?” 

Castiel was of course referring to hunters, ghosts, werewolves, vampires.. the list could go on. Basically everything that one would say, went bump in the night. Jesus seemed puzzled by the question asked. Had he seen anything strange before this? Thinking back, he tried his hardest to remember any of his life before now, but it seemed difficult. 

“I can't really recall seeing anything strange or out of the ordinary before this all happened. Then again, remembering much from back in the day is difficult. Why do you ask, Castiel?” 

Why had he asked that? It wasn't like he could exactly recall his time on Earth helping the Winchesters, not after the slight tweak to his memory. Yet, he could still remember that hunters existed, that other supernatural beings walked this Earth, just as angels do. So asking, though his memory wasn't what it used to be, felt like the best option. But now being asked why he was asking such a odd question, could he explain all of this to Jesus? Would he understand it if he told him? Would it help in his cause while being on Earth? He had no real clue. 

“Like me, there is much that you don't know. If you wish, I can tell you but you must not tell another. It would not be good for everyone knowing this, it could cause wide spread panic among your group.. but, I shouldn't keep you from your.. supply run, that Maggie wishes for you to go on. It can wait until you're finished.” 

A high ranking angel by the name of Naomi, she had been given the task of brainwashing rebellious angels and others for many different reasons, one of them being Castiel, who no longer remembered the killing of all first born sons of Egypt that happened thousands of years ago, his work with the Winchesters had been wiped from his memory as well as many other things he had done in his many long years.

He no longer remembered helping the Winchesters, he didn't remember becoming somewhat close to the seasoned hunter Bobby Singer, or even remembered the prophet Kevin Tran. What he remembered was what he had been allowed to remember, his current mission, it was what he remembered and that he needed to find out what caused this, by any and all costs. That meant even if it costed some their lives for such information. 

Each time that Castiel had come down to Earth he had somehow befriended a human or in some cases a few, such had been the case with the Winchester brothers and a few others they trusted. Now here he was once more getting close to another, Jesus. Though they had just met a day ago, the two seemed to find it easy to talk to one another, Castiel found it difficult to keep information from him, which had been a fear of Naomi's. 

“Castiel, you're welcome to come with me. I could use the company, and we can bring back more for the group if you come with me. Well assuming we find anything of use to begin with. It takes longer to find supplies, longer runs to even find a place that I haven't even been. So I could really use the company” 

Jesus was usually alone when he went on runs, he had been alone when he had met Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon some time ago, he may have not exactly found supplies, but something more useful in the end, allies. Now here he was with another, Castiel. Maybe he would no longer need to go on supply runs alone, sure he was used to it, but he didn't exactly enjoy being alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Going with Jesus to find supplies was not part of his mission, it was not what he was on this Earth to do, yet the rebellious part of him that seemed to not be taken from him, seemed to show when he thought that going with him seemed like a more useful task, helping these people survive this disaster, whether it was man made or something supernatural. 

“I will go with you. I can help with making travel easier, if it is needed. I will be the company that you need” 

A smile would appear upon the face of Jesus as he heard that Castiel would go with him on this supply run, and even go out of his way to make this traveling maybe a little easier, flying if it is needed. If anything it may only be needed to get out of any danger, if they come across a horde or some of Negan's men, two things neither needed to get surrounded by. 

“Well let me grab a few things and we can head right out. Depending on how far out we go, maybe we can make a stop to either The Kingdom or Alexandria, to check on Rick Grimes and his group or King Ezekiel. Maybe one of them has news on Gregory.” 

The mention of the other groups, this certainly had Castiel curious. Could they be trusted? Jesus seemed to trust them, if not he would likely not be associated with them. Meeting more people would be interesting, Castiel's people skills were.. lacking for the most part but maybe Jesus could help him, if it was needed. If he had any memory of being on Earth before now, his people skills would have been rusty instead. 

Jesus would give one last look around the kitchen to see that all the dishes had been set aside and cleaned before he would walk past Castiel, a friendly smile upon his face as he motioned for Castiel to follow him out of the kitchen and the building and back to his small trailer. The two would walk side by side, as other residents of the Hilltop passed by, giving a wave or smile in their directions before they disappeared into the trailer to gather a few items before the two would head out. 

Castiel had everything that he needed, well all but one part of his clothing, his own shirt but he felt comfortable in the one he borrowed and it seemed like Jesus didn't expect it back at this time as the two entered the trailer and Jesus went right to gathering what he needed. A bag and his knife, before fixing his bandana and his gloves. 

“Alexandria is about twenty miles from here and from there another twelve miles is The Kingdom.. if we go in their general directions, we may find some places that have yet been explored, I know Rick's group have traveled pretty far out, skipping some places in between. For me, I like to mark a place that I searched these days. I leave a capital J on the building to know I was there already.. would be much wasted time if we ended up searching a place over again” 

Castiel would listen closely to what Jesus was telling him. How he marked a building that he had already searched, as to not accidentally research it and waste time, it was smart to do. What he did not understand though, was how hard it was to find supplies to survive here on Earth. He no longer remembered buildings like grocery stores or convenient stores or anything like he had once been to.

Jesus was digging through a few things before he would extend his hand out with a second bag in it. One for Castiel to use while on their supply run. Hopefully they found enough to fill two bags, that would be a good run, certainly would be the case if they found medical supplies and food. Two things they needed much of, they were running low. 

“What should I look for when we're looking for.. supplies?” 

Castiel would ask, unknowing of what the group really needed and what he would need to actually pick up when he went out with Jesus. He had no idea what to even expect with this supply run that Maggie had asked Jesus to go on, and that he had now accepted to go on with him. Jesus would put the bag on, messing with the straps to keep it from slipping off of him, Castiel would do the same, yet the straps on his bag weren't as worn. 

“Well we're in need of medical supplies and food. Maybe anything for a baby too, since Maggie is expecting in the near future.” 

The mention of Maggie being pregnant, it was interesting for Castiel to hear. He had been a bit surprised that could happen during such a disaster. It showed that these people didn't let it stop them from living their lives and continuing to make some things still happen, such as allowing new lives. Maybe when the child was born, all of this would be over. So Castiel hoped. 

Though Castiel had no real idea what was really needed, he was sure he could figure it out when he saw it, when the two of them found anything. If he couldn't, he would ask Jesus. He was sure to point it out to him. Jesus would give a slight smile towards Castiel as he led the way out of the trailer, Castiel following him out and the door closing behind him as they made their way towards the gate. Enid would be at the gate post again, opening it for the two of them as they started on their journey for supplies.


	13. Chapter 13

Jesus would lead the way out through the partially opened gate with Castiel close behind him. The two hadn't taken that many steps before the familiar voice of Enid called out to them.

“Jesus! Wouldn't it be better if you took a vehicle for your supply run? We have a vehicle still here” 

Jesus and Castiel would stop as soon as they heard Enid call down to them. The mention of vehicle made Jesus think for a moment. If they did find quite the amount of items, there would be no way for it all to fit in their bags, a vehicle would come in handy for that.. plus it would help with getting to and from faster, well not as fast as flying as Castiel had proven earlier, but what he had to put in consideration was the use of gas and the use of the vehicle for later, wasting it on a supply run could come back to bite them, and hopefully not literally. Jesus would shake his head as he looked back up to Enid.

“Thank you for the suggestion Enid, but we'll be good. If we find more then we can carry, we'll make another run the next day” 

Enid would give a nod of her head as Jesus and Castiel started on their journey, once they were out of view of anyone from the Hilltop, they were safe to use Castiel's type of travel if it was what Jesus wanted to do to make this journey quicker a little. Once Jesus stopped he would do the same, his head tilted as he watched Jesus to face him. 

“There's a small town several miles away, there's a few buildings I have yet to look through. I'm not sure if there's anything of any use to us in them but it is best to check them, I'll mark them when finished and we can move on from there. We can use your way of travel to make it faster, unless you would like to walk and chat along the way, but it will be quite the walk if we do that” 

Jesus was letting Castiel choose how they traveled. If they walked it would take longer but the two could talk, or if they used flight they would be able to collect supplies faster and move on. Perhaps for now flight would be their best choice and walk after, but the choice wouldn't be made until he had some more information from Jesus first. 

“Have you been past all of it, is there a specific place to go after?” 

A brow raised by Jesus as he heard the question. The place had a crossroads nearby and he had barely traveled east or west, he had only stayed on the main road of it. So there was probably a lot that he had missed with not going down the other paths. 

“When we're done there and if we don't find much, there is a crossroads and we can walk in one of the directions and see what we come across. So we will only need to use flight to get to the first destination and to get back to this spot.”

Castiel would give a nod of his head as he listened. The mention of a crossroads, well that had him think now. He could summon a crossroads demon and perhaps get some information from them, maybe they knew something about this outbreak or whatever this was exactly. Could Castiel tell Jesus about this though? He would need to tell him, there would be a moment where they would have to anyhow, if he did go along and summon a demon, but there was a very specific demon he wanted to summon, the King of Hell himself, Crowley. 

“We can do that.. when we get to the crossroads, we must talk... there is something I must do”  


Jesus would tilt his head slightly, his right hand would lift up and his fingers would comb through his long brown hair as he looked to Castiel. Just what did he want to talk to him about? Why did it have to wait until they got the crossroads? That seemed so strange, and it made him want to have that talk now. Clearing his throat he would lower his hand.

“Why not tell me now Castiel?”

Castiel had a feeling he would ask that. He could sense that he was curious and wanting to know just what he wanted to talk to him about. Standing there he remained silent as Jesus stared at him. Castiel didn't answer him and his question, instead he would reach out and grab his shoulder before using his power of flight to take them to their first destination. 

Once they arrived, Castiel would let go of his shoulder and look around to see abandoned and dirty looking buildings with busted windows and faded paint. The world was no longer beautiful as he had once been told, and he was starting to get a good look at that as he looked around them. His attention was on his surroundings before Jesus spoke up again.

“Castiel, answer me. What is it you need to talk to me about? Don't ignore me.”

Castiel would turn his attention back to Jesus as he heard him. He truly wanted to know and what right did he have to keep this from him longer? He would no longer keep silent, nor would he keep anything from him.

“When we get to the crossroads, I am going to try and summon the King of Hell” 

Jesus blinked in utter confusion and shock upon hearing such an answer come from Castiel. Did Castiel just tell him he wanted to summon Satan or well, Lucifer? He was at a loss for words as he looked back to Castiel. It took him a few moments to finally speak up.

“You want to summon Lucifer?!” 

Castiel would notice his look of shock and confusion before he would hear the question asked. The angel would shake his head as he looked back to Jesus. 

“No, not my brother Lucifer.. The King of Hell, his name is Crowley. He was a crossroad demon before he took Hell over, after my brother Lucifer got put back in his cage, after trying to start the apocalypse”

Castiel's memories of that happening had been altered from what had actually happened, he no longer remembered helping the Winchester brothers stop Michael and Lucifer. He just remembered it being stopped but what he knew was a bit foggy, since his memory had been messed with. Jesus, he was even more puzzled now as he heard all of this. 

“Why do you need to summon this.. Crowley? How do you even.. do that?” 

Jesus couldn't help but ask. Why did Castiel want to summon the demon, hell the fact that demons actually existed was shocking to him. Maybe not as much as the fact that Castiel wanted to summon one for some strange reason. That certainly did not seem like such a good idea to him. While it usually wasn't a good idea to do that, this would come to help Castiel...


	14. Chapter 14

“I think that maybe he can give me some answers. Or that is what I am hoping for.” 

Castiel would say out as he looked around once again, as Jesus tried to find just what to say. What sort of answers would a demon that held the King of Hell, actually have for an angel of the Lord? This highly confused him and at the same time had him curious on just what would happen. But again, not all of what Castiel said would explain how he would even be able to summon him. 

Castiel would remain silent, thinking for a moment on just what he actually needed to summon Crowley. It actually took him a little while to even remember such a thing. Turning his attention back to Jesus, he would finally give him the answer that he wanted. 

“I must draw a sigil, I must light candles and align them with the sigil I make. I need to mix ingredients in a bowl specific ones for him and then I must use a little of my own blood and set the mixture on fire, and say a chant. However with Crowley, he can choose to not appear. Though I don't think he would pass up the chance to show himself to me..” 

Jesus would find himself blinking as he took all of that information in. This sounded like a lot of work for summoning a demon. With everything that he said he needed, he would look Castiel over for a brief moment. He didn't seem to have a bowl and candles and a match or any of the items needed to do this. How did he expect to do any of that? It did hit him a few seconds later that the angel could likely just make such items appear. He was an angel after all. 

“Are you sure that is a good idea though?” 

Jesus would find himself asking, and a good question it was to ask. Castiel would remain silent for a few seconds as he thought of how to answer such a question. It wasn't something that was good to do, but it wasn't like Crowley could do something to him. Not without a certain weapon, but he could easily hurt Jesus. So he did have to think about the dangers there. 

“Good idea, many would say no. I would usually agree with it. But I need answers and if I draw a demon trap, I can keep us safe from him at least if I make one strong enough. But that would only anger him. Just let me do the talking when I do this.. hopefully it won't be a waste of time” 

Jesus would give a nod of his head. Yeah he didn't plan on saying anything to a demon. What would he say anyway? Other than a sound of shock from seeing one, he had nothing to really say, so he would be quiet when and if Castiel was actually able to summon the King of Hell. For now though, they needed to try and gather some items, if any remained. 

“No problem there, I don't plan on saying a word. I don't want to know what a demon could do to me if I say something. But for right now we should get started on gathering supplies, we'll start with this small store behind you, I didn't go in that one yet, and the one beside it I barely had looked in, so neither have a mark on them yet.” 

Castiel's attention would turn to the small buildings behind him, both were in rather rough shape. Just what did Jesus expect to find in any of these places? Was it possible that they could find anything useful there? He hoped so, but at the same time he doubted that much of it would either be any good or actually useful for survival for this group that Jesus was part of. 

Jesus would walk past the angel as he gestured with his right hand to follow him. Castiel would hesitate for a moment as he looked the building over. Studying it and taking in the surroundings around him as he listened closely for any sounds of the undead. They seemed safe, at least for now. Following now, he would step into the building and over a piece of metal that had likely come from the ceiling at some point. 

His blue eye's would scan the racks that were close to him as he stepped over a few odds and ends that seemed to be broken and of no use, while Jesus started in the next row over. Most of the items that he came across seemed to be broken or rotted, none of this would be useful to them. So far the look of this place seemed to be a waste of time. 

The entire rack seemed to have been picked through quite some time ago and it seemed with the annoyed groan that could be heard from Jesus in the next row over, that he was likely not finding anything. Castiel would turn his attention to a counter and some cabinets behind them, all of them seemed to be locked, that much was obvious with the locks still on them and untouched. A brow raised as he vanished for a moment and appearing in front of those same locked cabinets. 

His right hand would raise up and the locks would break, one by one. The doors now all ajar once the locks were gone. Castiel's head tilted as he saw several bottles inside each of them, as well as many other items, none of which he knew of. Perhaps Jesus would know. Turning his head back to the rows that Jesus seemed to be checking he would speak up. 

“I might have found something useful..”

His tone low, as to not attract some unneeded attention, such as walkers. Jesus would stop in his tracks as he heard Castiel's voice. He had found something? Oh he hoped that was true, because he had just finished looking over the last row and he hadn't found a single thing. As soon as he rounded the corner of the row, his eye's would widen at the sight. 

“Something useful... you just found a lot of something useful, Cas. There's pain pills, antibiotics, bandaids, first aid kits.. how was this not all already taken?” 

Castiel had found a lot for them to take back, and it would likely fill their bags to the brim. As the two started to fill the bags, Cas would hear the question asked, of how none of this had already been taken.

“Heavy locks. I broke them. It seemed no one had anything useful to break the locks. With all these.. we won't have room for other supplies. Unless, you would like for me to make these bags go back to your place, and I can make new bags appear?” 

Of course, explaining how they brought so much back would be difficult, Jesus thought this would be a good idea, maybe no one would even question it, since they had found such a good hall of stuff this time. 

“That sounds like a good idea to me Cas, as soon as we're finished packing up, you can do that” 

Castiel would find himself looking over each of the items that he put into his bag, trying to figure out just what each item did. Of course since they didn't have all day, he couldn't waste time doing this for every item. It would just be easier to ask Jesus to explain them at a later time or date. It took the two of them a couple more seconds to fill the bags before Castiel would make them vanish, soon appearing back at the Hilltop, in the place that Jesus called his home, in the small trailer that he called his. 

In the very same places that the bags had been, two others would appear, empty and able to be used for any other items that the two came across. Jesus would pick up the one that had looked exactly like the one he had before, while Castiel picked up the one that remained. This place had been finished and so as the exited, Jesus would leave a mark, as to not waste time coming back to this place again. 

“Maggie should be happy with that. It is a real shame that we lost our Doctor though, we don't really have anyone that has any real medical education.” 

Castiel would hear Jesus out, thinking over what he had just said. Maybe there was a way he could help with that. Thinking to himself as he remained silent, he would try and think of ideas, ways to help the Hilltop, who lacked a doctor.. whatever that was. Of course that would bring more questions to the angel, that he would want to ask later.

“When we return to the Hilltop, I would like to ask you questions” 

The angel would say out as he followed Jesus to the next building over, this one seemed to be full of clothing and odds and ends. A few of which Jesus seemed to find useful. Small clothes and toys. This making the angel tilt his head as he watched those items go in the backpack that Jesus held. A slight chuckle would come from Jesus as he looked back to Cas. 

“Questions? Sure, I will try to answer them if I can. Also, these.. items are for the baby that Maggie is expecting. This place seems to be filled with some useful items, so far I found a few clothes, a bottle, a few toys and that is about it. But, it's better than nothing.” 

Castiel would give a nod of his head as he heard Jesus explain what these items were for, and why they were useful, well to an extent of why or who they would be useful for. His attention would go from Jesus, to a small rack of stuffed animals, a rabbit missing an eye, a small dog that was ripped at the ear and the very last one on the corner, it seemed to be a angel. A small, all in white gown, with a gold halo hovering over it's head, with small white wing's, it looked like humans expected angels to look much like them. How interesting, Castiel thought as he picked it up, as he looked it over. 

Jesus, stepping up beside him as he chuckled softly, watching as Castiel studied the item that he had just come across. Castiel's attention would go from the item, to Jesus as he spoke up.

“You humans.. have a strange idea of what you think us angels look like. It is interesting though, but to some, it would almost be considered an insult, such would be the case if Raphael saw such things.. but with how we use humans as vessels, it is somewhat close. Just.. no halo or all white clothing..”

Castiel would look back to the angel toy that he held in his hands before he would raise a hand to wave over it, changing what the toy looked like. The clothes, the features of the toy, would change to exactly what Castiel looked like, causing him to grin slightly, and the last thing to change would be the color of the wing's, going from white to black. Turning back to Jesus who watched this, he would hand it to him. 

“Maybe give that to the child when it is born. Let it have a guardian angel.”

Jesus couldn't help but think that to be actually adorable, and a wonderful act from the angel. He would take the angel toy that now looked like Castiel and put it gently in his backpack. That would be a perfect gift for the child.


	15. Chapter 15

“Where's Jesus?” 

Rick Grimes, would be the first to ask as he entered the gates of Hilltop. A good question to ask. Enid was no longer on gate duty, so the answer was a shrug from the middle aged man who had since taken over. The question would have to be answered by either Maggie or Enid, if either could be found by the leader of Alexandria. 

The wait for an answer wouldn't be all that long, as he easily found Maggie by the small area where Jesus had buried both Glenn and Abraham some time ago. The window seemed to be putting down a flower, right as Rick came up to her, startling her slightly as she turned to see him. A smile upon her face as she opened her arms, hugging Grimes before she would hear his question.

“Where's Jesus? I was going to ask him if he could make us a drawn out map of Negan's base” 

Maggie would gesture for him to follow, leading the way towards Barrington house, where the two would enter. It had been a little while since Rick had come, and he had no idea of the new member that had joined them recently, Rick would need to be updated. Turning her attention to Rick, as she spoke up. 

“Jesus went out on a supply run. I don't think he will be back for a few hours. It does depend though, he didn't go alone. He had someone with him. So he could return faster” 

Rick would listen as he kept his eye's on Maggie. Hearing that Jesus had gone on a supply run, it wasn't anything new to him. Jesus was often one of the Hilltops best to send out, he was fast, good at keeping himself hidden, undetected. However, hearing that he didn't go alone. Rick was curious on just who went with him. 

“Who accompanied Jesus?” 

It was a good question to ask, and Maggie had a feeling that once she mentioned that Jesus hadn't gone alone, that a question like that would be asked. Of course it would mean she would need to tell Rick of their newest member, or well, if Castiel was actually a member that was. It really hadn't been confirmed if he would be staying with them for a long period of time or not. 

“He went with a man he recently met actually. His name is Castiel. I'm not sure yet, but he may become a member of the group. Jesus seems to have taken a liking to him. And yes I know before you say it, I shouldn't be so trusting” 

She was right on what Rick was going to likely say. It wasn't such a good idea for her to be so trusting of a person that none of them knew nothing about. Well, at least Rick didn't know at this point. Maggie would put a hand on his shoulder, a comforting smile appearing as she spoke.  
“He told me about himself. Used to be married, had a child. I don't see much to worry about, if anything at all. I am being cautious though, and I have a feeling Jesus knows more, which is why he's allowing him to stay with him while he's with us. You don't have to worry, Rick” 

Worry. It was something Rick did quite often. For himself, his family and his own group, as well as for Hilltop and even for The Kingdom. With Negan and the Saviors, he had a good reason to worry. He worried more about that then the actual walkers that walked the earth. They didn't seem that much of a threat these days. Which was really a hard thing to believe, when looking at what they were facing now.  
“I hope you're right. I'd hate for something bad to happen to any of you.”

Rick would say out as he let a slight smile appear as Maggie lowered her hand. Maggie had questioned Castiel quite a bit and his answers had been quite truthful from what she could only assume. The way he acted, the way Jesus seemed to trust him, she couldn't see there being any real problem with the newcomer. 

Hours had passed, Jesus and Castiel had gone through four buildings since their departure from Hilltop and they had found enough for this days run. However, one thing would still need to happen as they neared the crossroads. Castiel would need to summon the King of Hell, Crowley. Jesus seemed uncomfortable about the plan, but he did trust Castiel and he was trying to keep himself calm. 

Castiel looking around the two of them before lifting a hand, there before him a strange sign in the dirt would appear, candles on each end, and a bowl. In it many different ingredients, none of which Jesus seemed to know. His eye's would go to Castiel as he watched him cut his hand, blood dripping from his hand and into the bowl. Strange words now uttered by Castiel. 

“Et ad congregandum... eos coram me!”

Jesus was puzzled by the very language that Castiel had just spoken in. What did any of that mean? His eye's would go from Castiel to the symbol and everything that had appeared, and while it was silent, a strange feeling would come.. a feeling that he had never come to him before. A strange smell would follow. He had turned to speak to Castiel, but froze as a man in a black suit appeared. 

“Crowley..”

Castiel would merely utter out as he looked the King of Hell over. Crowley seemed a tad surprised that he had been summoned by the angel, usually it was Dean or Sam Winchester that pestered him from time to time, not Castiel. 

“Well if it isn't everyone's favorite baby in a trenchcoat” 

Castiel seemed confused by the nickname that Crowley had just given him, not remembering that it had actually come from Dean Winchester. The look of confusion would be picked up from Crowley, but he would ignore it as Castiel spoke up. 

“Who is.. everyone? Why the strange nickname Crowley?”

Crowley narrowed his eye's, staring at Castiel as he heard the questions asked. Was he bloody serious? Did he forget the nickname all together and what did he mean by, who was everyone? Something seemed, off.. about Castiel. Crowley would go to move, only now to realize that he stood in a devil's trap. 

“How rude Cas. Putting me in a devil's trap. Really? Oh come on! Stop with the bloody act. You know what I mean. Dean & Sam Winchester, your favorite two humans that you rebelled for and basically turned your back to Heaven for! Oh and Dean is the bloody one who gave the nickname, that you loathe” 

Castiel was confused. Who was Crowley talking about? Who were Dean and Sam Winchester? When had he rebelled and turned his back on Heaven? This highly confused him. The expression on his face showed that and Crowley stood almost shocked, as Cas spoke up. 

“I don't know this.. Dean and Sam Winchester you speak of. I have never turned my back on Heaven, nor have I ever rebelled.”

Crowley knew a lie when he heard one, and this.. what he heard from Castiel, wasn't a lie. He had said the truth, or what was an altered truth, since his mind had been messed with, while back in Heaven.

“Bloody hell.. what has happened to you, Castiel?”

What had happened to him? Nothing, as far as the angel knew. Nothing was wrong with him. But Crowley seemed to know something that he didn't. Good thing he had summoned him, but these weren't the questions or answers he was after. 

“Nothing has happened to me, Crowley.. but you seem to know something that I don't. Have you somehow predicted a future event that I am unaware of?” 

Crowley seemed beyond surprised by all of this, and one thing came to mind of what may have happened to the angel. His mind, his memories had been altered. But by who? One name came to mind, Naomi. Strangely enough, the King of Hell felt like he should help the angel out. Of course being stuck in a devil's trap and not being trusted, didn't help him. 

“If you let me out of this bloody trap, I'll show you what I mean.”

Jesus seemed confused by all of this. He had no idea what was going on, but it was obvious that Crowley, this demon, knew something that Castiel didn't, or that the angel didn't seem to quite remember. Quiet he would remain, as the two had discussed earlier, while Castiel narrowed his eye's, thinking of just what he should do. Would he allow Crowley to help him? Like he claimed he would. Show him whatever it was that he couldn't quite recall? Silence between the three, before Castiel stepped forward, his foot rubbing away a part of the trap that he had made, freeing Crowley. 

“Well, Crowley? What is it you're going to show me?”


	16. Chapter 16

Crowley would look at the part of the trap that was broken, before stepping forward. His eye's looking from Castiel to Jesus, a brow raised with interest on just who this other was, certainly not an angel, he didn't have the same feeling coming off of him. A hunter perhaps. But he wasn't exactly sure of that. His attention back to Castiel to answer him.

“First.. who's this new friend of yours Cas? Find yourself a new hunter to replace the Winchesters that you seem to have somehow... forgotten.” 

When the demon started looking at him, Jesus started to feel quite uncomfortable and far from safe. He had watched as Castiel broke the trap that seemed to keep them safe from the demon named Crowley, and now he had no clue of just what would happen. He doubted running would do him any good. Castiel would notice this as he turned his attention to Jesus, before speaking.

“He has nothing to do with what I asked. But his name is Paul Rovia, and no. He is not a hunter. Now either show or tell me what I may not know, or answer some questions, or I will end you, once and for all, Crowley” 

The look on the angels face, it was more serious than what Jesus had ever seen before from him. His eye's, how they stared at Crowley and the seriousness in his voice was enough to slightly question just how powerful Cas was. It seemed Crowley knew well as he stepped back slightly before speaking.

“Bloody hell Cas, I'm just making some small talk. No need to smite me. If you do though, can I at least have one last drink before that?”

Castiel was not at all amused by Crowley's words nor did he want to do any small talk. His left hand would lift up and a power that couldn't be seen by the human eye caused the demon to be thrown backwards, his back hitting against a building and hard enough to leave a dent in it. Crowley would groan and struggle, but it was obvious as Castiel left his hand lifted, that he was somehow keeping him there, pinned. 

“I don't have time for your games Crowley!”

Jesus couldn't believe what he was seeing, his eye's were wide with both shock and horror. Castiel really was someone to not underestimate. Jesus would remain silent as he allowed the two to work this out, or whatever it was they were doing. Crowley seemed to stop moving, speaking up in a slightly defeated tone of voice.

“Fine! Fine! Bollocks. I'll show you! Bloody hell Cas”

The moment the angel would lower his hand, Crowley was unpinned from the wall and able to move on his own. Rubbing his back, as he looked back at the dented wall where he had been held just a few seconds ago. His attention quick to change back to Castiel as he snapped his fingers. There in front of Castiel, appeared two men, one tall with medium length hair, the other shorter and seemed to reek of alcohol. Dean and Sam Winchester, neither of them knowing just where they were or how they even got there, until spotting Crowley. 

“Cas? Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you! Praying to you!” 

Dean, the eldest Winchester would yell out as he stepped forward, and grabbing at the trenchcoat that Castiel wore. The look on Castiel's face was that of confusion, and the moment he was touched, he was quick to grab Dean's arm with his left one and shove him away. Sam, the youngest of the brothers was highly shocked by this action. It was like he didn't know them.. Which they would now hear as Cas spoke up.  


“I don't know who you are. Crowley, what do they have to do with me?” 

His words seemed to hurt Dean. How could he not know who they were? He had literally dragged him out of purgatory and saved him, he had his hand print on his shoulder. How could Castiel forget that? Forget him.. them. Everything that they had done. 

“How the hell do you not remember the Winchesters?! You bloody saved them more times than I can count! You pulled Dean from bloody purgatory! You left your mark on him, on both of them if you just look!”

Crowley would shout out. If Castiel looked, maybe that would help him remember. Maybe, something would trigger his memories, over what Naomi did to him. It was worth a shot anyhow, if not.. there was always another way, a little more painful but it would only be a last option. Cas seemed to remain silent, listening and staring at both Dean and Sam Winchester, before he would step towards both of them. 

His eye's would look both over before reaching for Dean's shoulder, there as he lifted the fabric up from the shoulder, he would see his hand print. It was clear that Cas was trying to make any sense of this. Touching him, he could feel that he had healed them before, he had touched them both before, to hide them from other angels at some point.. yet, he didn't remember any of this. Castiel would step back as he lowered his hand. Confused, the angel was trying to wrap his mind around this. Crowley, he could see that this was possibly triggering something, but maybe if he told him this important information, maybe just maybe it would all click into place and make sense to Castiel.

“Your memory has been tampered with. Your memories of the Winchesters either blocked or erased completely, by Naomi”

**Author's Note:**

> A interesting little crossover I thought up not that long ago and has now become a fan fiction. Still a work in progress and this is what has been written up so far. Perhaps there will be more in the near future!


End file.
